


Hide And Seek

by padfootagain



Category: Sons of Liberty (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: Sam and you take refuge in a barn to escape from soldiers.





	Hide And Seek

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an event on tumblr, using the prompts :  
> 62\. “I think… I think I love you.”  
> 64\. “Hold me tight, and never let go.”  
> 65\. “If we die in here, I need you to know…”  
> I hope you all like it :)

You were running. The moon conceded only a shy light to guide your steps, and the snow was slippery. You could feel the cold through your boots. Your coat wasn’t enough to keep you warm either, but you didn’t care for now. For now, you were running.

“Come on, Y/N!”

You were out of breath, but kept on going. Right before you, Sam was running as well, his long brown coat floating through the night in his wake. In his right hand, he was holding his pistol, ready to fire at any Red Coat who would appear. In his left hand, he held your fingers, pulling you after him.

You had so little time left, your men had warned you. Red Coats were on there way to try to capture both you and Sam. If you didn’t manage to escape, you would both be hanged…

You had little time to flee, and you knew it. In the distance, you could hear the shouts of the soldiers running after you.

“We’re almost there,” Sam whispered.

“What if they find us…”

“They won’t find us there, don’t worry. Come on, Y/N.”

For a few more minutes you ran across the field covered with snow. The moonlight was barely enough for you to distinguish the form of a barn at the other side of the field. Sam had told you that it was a safe place, and you trusted him. You trusted him more than anyone else. You trusted him more than you trusted yourself.

A minute later, Sam was knocking furiously at the door of the barn.

The face of one of Sam’s men soon appeared, and he let the two of you enter without asking questions. You let Sam guide you towards the back of the barn, walking before the horses until he pushed aside some hay with his boot, revealing a large hatch.

“In there, quickly,” he urged you as he opened the passage for you.

You hopped inside the hidden room, and Sam joined you quickly before closing the trapdoor again. Through the little holes in the old floor, you saw that Sam’s man was hiding the hatch again. The only sources of light were the candles burning in the barn, but nothing inside the tiny room – that you suspected to be used to hide smuggled goods. It was too dangerous, and you didn’t even ask Sam if you could light up a candle. If soldiers came to the barn, some light coming from under the wooden floor would definitely give you and Sam away. You waited for a moment until your eyes were used to the darkness once again, but you were soon able to see Sam pretty well. If you couldn’t see every detail of his features, his eyes were clear even through the darkness. And besides, you already knew his features by heart.

“We’ll be safe here,” Sam reassured you in a whisper. “They won’t find us.”

“Are you sure?”

He took your hand in his once more and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“I promise you. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Do you promise that nothing will happen to you either?”

He gave you a crooked smile.

“Don’t worry about me.”

“ _‘Don’t worry about me’_? I’m constantly worried about you…” you snorted.

He let out a low chuckle.

“We just have to wait for a while, but the Red Coats probably followed the traces along the road, not ours. We should be fine.”

His voice was warm, but you couldn’t be sure if his tone was meant to reassure you or reassure himself. Perhaps both…

“What a way to spend Christmas Eve,” you chuckled, remembering what day it was.

But Sam didn’t join your amused laugh, instead, he intensely looked at you.

“You shouldn’t have come here,” he let out in a breath.

“I was careful, Sam. No one followed me, it’s not my fault if they found you…” you defended yourself, but he took both your hands in his, shaking his head.

“That’s not what I meant to say,” he replied. “I’m sure it’s not your fault. We’ve been under the impression that there might be a traitor in our ranks for a while now. I know it’s not because of you that these Red Coats were there tonight, but…”

He heaved an angry, frustrated sigh.

“I told you not to come and to stay in Boston,” he went on, his tone angrier now.

You frowned hard.

“It’s Christmas. I missed you. And you said that you missed me, in your letters…”

“I did miss you, but that was stupid!”

“Stupid?! I beg your pardon? It wasn’t stupid! I planned everything! And none of this is my fault!”

You were getting angrier as well, although both of you were still speaking in whispers. Your tons were growing harsher, but you couldn’t take the risk to be heard shouting at each other. You saw Sam clenching his jaw and he dropped your hands.

“You could have been killed on your way here! And now if you’re found with me, you’ll be dragged out as a prisoner as well, if you’re not shot on sight!”

“I know, Sam. But it was my decision to take. And seeing you was worth the risk. Besides, I was carrying messages to you as well, it wasn’t only because of… us.”

His gaze softened at your words, but you spoke before he had the chance to say a single word.

“If you are not happy to see me, you could simply say so, and I won’t bother you again.”

He remained silent and you crossed your arms before your chest, feeling tears rise up to your eyes.

“So, what do we do now?”

“We stay until one of our men tells us that it’s safe to get out.”

“I meant about us. As you’re clearly not happy that I’m here with you…”

He heaved a frustrated sigh again, but his tone wasn’t as harsh as you could have expected.

“Of course, I’m happy to see you. Of course, I missed you,” he replied. “But it’s dangerous, and now… you would be safer in Boston.”

You both froze as you heard strange sounds coming from outside and you focused in an attempt to identify the noises. Perhaps they were Red Coats walking in the snow…

You moved closer to Sam as fear soon washed over you. And out of reflex, Sam moved closer to you as well, until he could wrap his arms around you.

For a couple of minutes, the sounds lasted: footsteps cracking in the snow and distant orders shout through the night. But eventually, they faded away and both you and Sam relaxed. He didn’t release his hold on you though.

You looked up at him, meeting his eyes, but you didn’t make a single movement to push him away. He raised his hand to run his fingers through your hair.

“I’m happy to see you,” he admitted, and you could hear in his voice that it was hard for him to speak about the way he felt for you, but then, he had always been this way. “I missed you. I just want to keep you safe, that’s all. But I… I care about you. There’s no need to speak about _us_. Do you understand?’

You slowly nodded, closing your hands upon the fabric of his coat.

"Sam… _If we die in here, I need you to know…”_

But he shushed you by pressing his lips to yours. And when he spoke again after a long while, his brow resting against yours and your eyes and his still closed, his tone sounded like a vow.

“Nothing is going to happen to you, Y/N. I promise. We’re not going to die tonight.”

“Sam, let me tell you…”

“You’ll tell me later. Once we’re safe again.”

“I… _I think… I think I love you.”_

You stared at each other for a long while, his dark brown eyes intensely fixed upon you. But finally, a small smile formed on his lips.

“Don’t you know already how I feel about you?”

The two of you exchanged a warm smile, before you would rest your head in the crook of his neck. He dropped a sweet kiss in your hair, and you relaxed in his arms, heaving a relieved sigh. You always felt safer in his embrace…

“Sam, please just…” you breathed, your voice shushed by his coat. “ _Hold me tight, and never let go.”_

He tightened his hold on you in response.

“Once all this is over,” Sam whispered in your ear. “When we’re safe again, and this fight is in the past… I promise you that we’ll be together. Officially, fully… We’ll get a house and settle down together. I promise you.”

“Forever?”

He hummed in agreement.

“Forever.”


End file.
